russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PrimeTastik simula April 7 this summer
February 28, 2014 Most of the network’s activities in a very memorable celebration as IBC marks their grand 52nd anniversary in the broadcasting industry, The throwback concert series as the TV specials like Homecoming Kapinoy featuring the big reunion of all former IBC talents and stars from 1975 to 1990's at the events every Sunday of the month is a celebration of the IBC's finest moments then and now a force in the music recording, film production and distribution business in the recording and movie industry. The fastest rising IBC, the TV to show old movies and pay radio talents with young actors that are talented and veteran actors and actress in the showbiz industry. To commemorate the 54th anniversary of The Kapinoy Network, the IBC employes, IBC management and IBC Board of Directors will now come together on March 1, at 2 p.m. for a thanksgiving mass at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City to be followed by a fellowship with their families in the spirit of togetherness and one of the premier TV networks from then until now, resurgence for IBC with the new slogan Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 for the government-sequestered network with all-Filipino programming, which concept was a collaboration of the best minds and talents in the industry that include broadcasting, new media, post-production, and international distribution in its reputation for all-Filipino innovative and creative programming and award-winning shows enjoyed over artists, talents, and advertisers foremost concern is to maintain the viability and competitiveness of the network in preparation for its privatization. That conglomerate now includes properties that range from TV and radio broadcasting to cable, internet service, product licensing, recording, film production, post-production, new media, publishing, talent management and department, and international distribution of airtime on Channel 13. This achieved by providing for the personnel welfare and benefits by renewed programming thrust which would cater to the biggest sector of society, the youth give the buyer time to work on his own programming with the NBA and PBA basketball will helped boost Channel 13's ratings, thanks to Laurenti Dyogi, the network's current head of IBC's Entertainment TV division. Now, a new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away will be even more spiced up with intense drama and unique characters. On the same day, on-air, IBC is now the country's number 3 television network will launch its new Station ID to enhance its Kapinoy Primetime campaign promoting its formidable line-up of award-winning primetime programming include TreseBella favorite The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (6 p.m.), Express Balita (6:30 p.m.), Janella in Wonderland (7:45 p.m.), Maghihintay Sa'yo (8:30 p.m.), Only Me and You (9:15 p.m.) and Viva Box Office (at 9:45 p.m.) and News Team 13 (11:30 p.m.) reigns on primetime where the Filipino family gathers at home to eat dinner that appeals to the entire family. Meanwhile, a new treat of weekend primetime: 2014 PLDT Home TVolution PBA Commissioners' Cup (Saturday, 4 p.m. and Sunday, 5 p.m.), Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Saturday, 6 p.m.), Tasya Fantasya (Saturday 7 p.m.), Love Notes (Saturday, 8 p.m.), Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday, 9 p.m.), T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday, 9:45 p.m.), Express Balita Weekend (Saturday, 10:45 p.m.; Sunday, 10 p.m.), Bitag (Saturday, 11:15 p.m.), The Million Second Quiz (Sunday, 7 p.m.), Born to be a Superstar (Sunday, 8 p.m.), Dingdong n' Lani (Sunday, 9 p.m.) and Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday, 10:30 p.m.). IBC's industry milestones will be highlighted during the birthday party including its track-record for having had the the longest-running No. 1 sitcom Iskul Bukol and Chicks to Chicks, the longest-running No. 1 gag show T.O.D.A.S., the longest-running No. 1 political satire Sic O'Clock News and No. 1 variety shows The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness and Superstar: The Legend, and also, its having pioneered in franchise game shows (Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link), the reality singing search (Star for a Night and Born to be a Superstar) and starting the trend of airing fantaseryes (Janella in Wonderland). This anniversary party is under the direction of Mark Reyes with musical direction by Louie Ocampo and Freddie Saturno with former network employees, executives and talents to relive their Kapinoy days. In just a matter of months and weeks, the network was able to convince stars like Ingrid dela Paz, Cesar Montano, Robi Domingo, APO Hiking Society, Onemig Bondoc, Sam Pinto, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha and Mario Maurer to sign up them. The new recruits will complement the station's previous batch of stars led by the veteran comedian Joey de Leon, award-winning TV host Drew Arellano, Cara Eriguel, Tom Taus, the young singing diva Anja Aguilar, Cristine Reyes, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. Some of the today's hottest teen stars who showed up that evening party includes Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson, James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Cherryz Mendoza, Michael Pangilinan, Rico dela Paz, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Shy Carlos, Jerome Ponce, Alexandra Macanan, Kiko Estrada, Gabbi Garcia, BJ Forbes, Joshua Dionisio, Tricia Santos, Albie Casino, Dominic Roque, Claire Ruiz, Yassi Pressman, Andre Paras, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Coleen Garcia, among others. Plus, Born to be a Superstar grand champion Joshua Cadelina and finalists Shanne Velasco and Veejay Aragon. All of the stars mentioned were present at last night's affair. Some of the other IBC celebrities spotted were Maxene Magalona, Joe D'Mango, Rica Peralejo, Herbert Bautista, Maxene Magalona, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, Roxee B, Vandolph, Maricar Reyes, Jeric Raval, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Jay Sonza, Amelyn Veloso, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Ben Tulfo, Dr. Edwin Bien, Cathy Eigenmann, Abby Bautista, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Mutya Orquia, Hans Mortel, Rodjun Cruz, Bela Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Bianca Manalo, Ramon Bautista, Antoinette Taus, John Wayne Sace, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, Jon Santos, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay, Tessie Tomas, Brod Pete, Carlos Agassi, Kat Alano, Sam YG, among others. Rodjun Cruz and Cara Eriguel's dance number together with the Streetboys dancers drew from everyone inside the venue while Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap's Maya Loves Sir Chief number wrapped up the evening's presentation. The Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13: An IBC 54th Anniversary Party, will be aired on IBC nationwide on March 1 from 6PM-8PM after PBA (pre-empting T.O.D.A.S., Bitag and ONE FC which will be resume on March 8) and be a witness to another fine moment in the broadcasting industry with the thanksgiving big reunion. New schedule of Kapinoy Primetime beef-up a new primetime programming The Kapinoy network IBC-13 beefs up its weekday primetime block with new treat of Kapinoy Primetime get even more exciting and refreshing series with the network's revamped program this summer grid continues to reign on primetime with the fantasy series and soap operas at night. Starting Monday, your favorite Kapinoy Primetime shows on IBC will now air from 6:00PM to 12:00MN with the hottest telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) at 6:00PM starring the Mexican superstars Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya. Primetime high-rating news program Express Balita at 6:30PM anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar going head-to-head against rival of TV Patrol and 24 Oras, to be followed by the phenomenal hit fantaserye Janella in Wonderland top-billed by teen actress Janella Salvador at 7:45PM, the teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo weeknights at 8:30PM starring the primetime queen and the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes with Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc, the kilig-serye Only Me and You at 9:15PM starring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer and the primetime princess Ingrid dela Paz, at 9:45PM is the Viva Tagalog movie showing every night as Viva Box Office. Then, the late-night newscast News Team 13 anchored by veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso at 11:30PM.